


How Do You Thomas?

by Adictedtobadguys56



Series: Welcome To The Glade Academy Of Fine Arts [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho has always known what to buy for Newt when it came to holidays, but not Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Thomas?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefenestratingDanika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenestratingDanika/gifts).



It was almost Christmas. In fact, Christmas was in one day thirteen hours and fifty-six minutes. It’s not like Minho was counting or anything. Minho had always liked Christmas. He loved the snow, the hot chocolate, the way Newt’s nose got red when he went outside, and most of all the presents. 

In exactly three hours and twenty-seven minutes, Minho had to be at Newt’s house to exchange presents with Thomas and Newt. This whole polyamorous relationship thing seemed to be working out for him, except for now. Buying gifts for Newt was always easy, but buying gifts for Thomas wasn’t. This was going to be their first Christmas together, and Minho had wanted to make it special.

For his and Newt’s first Christmas he had gotten the blonde haired brit three new canvases, an entire set of seventy Copic markers, and a new sketch pad. He was rich, and wasn’t about to hide that, so he went all out, especially for his boys. 

This year Minho had gotten Newt a tattoo gun and some ink. Newt had begged for the damn thing for the last six months. He had begged for it since his birthday so it was more like seven, but again Minho wasn’t counting. 

Thomas was a different case. Thomas was a theater kid and even though he could just buy Thomas a nice set of the Shakespeare plays, he didn’t. He wanted to get him something that he would love and treasure, while getting good use out of it. 

So, here he sat, looking online at things theater kid’s might like. He could obviously buy him the soundtrack to his favorite musical; Book of Mormon. But then again he was pretty sure Thomas had that. He leaned back and let out a low groan as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

Minho was never one to crack under pressure. He always went in level headed. Okay, who was he trying to fool, Minho was a piece of shit, and he knew it. He knew that as each and every second slipped away he was losing his cool. Finally, after wasting another ten minutes at the computer, he came up with some idea. He grabbed his car keys and headed for the nearest book store. Once he reached it he went in and bought a one hundred dollar gift card. He made sure to get a nice card to put it in and waited.

Yet, as the minutes ticked by and the time to leave drew closer and closer Minho realized what a shitty boyfriend he was. He could have asked Chuck or even Newt, but he hadn’t. He just kept going, and trying, because he didn’t accept help.

Minho sighed and spun around in his chair, grabbing his cell phone and calling Newt. He knew that Thomas was going to like his gift, but he wanted validation. He wanted to hear Newt tell him that he would love it and prise the ground he walked on, like Newt did whenever Minho gave him gifts.

“Ello?”

“Newt. I have a question. Do you think Thomas will like a hundred dollar gift card to-”

“No. Thomas specifically said not to get him a gift card. Where were ya’ when this happened?” Newt asked. 

“I was…” Minho went quiet as he thought back to the last day of school. They had discussed gifts and things. Minho had decided to tune out that conversation because he had already gotten Newt a gift, and because of that he didn't hear what Thomas had wanted. 

“Well, Minho? Where were you? Because, me, I was right there next to you. Were you too busy stroking your ego to pay attention?” Newt asked. 

“Newt I was right there with you. Can’t you just help me out here? What can I get Thomas? I know you got him what he wanted already, so if you can just-”

“No. I’ll see you in thirty minutes Minho, and you better be on time. If you’re not I'm gonna tell Tommy what you did,” Newt said, before hanging up. Minho stared at his phone for a few seconds before letting out a low groan. He sat down on his bed and looked at the envelope that he had written Thomas’s name on. This gift was a piece of shit, but he was still going to give it to him. He was still going to try with all his might.

Twenty-five minutes later, Minho found himself at Newt’s house. Newt had moved to the area when Minho and him were seven. They grew up together, and Minho could remember when Newt had gone by Isaac. 

It was exactly seven years ago when Newt got his nickname. Minho and him had been out by the creek playing in the water, and Minho had found a brown and grey newt and put it in Newt’s pocket. He had decided that if Newt took it home no one would get rid of it because his mom was such a nature freak. The next day at school Newt pulled the now dead newt out of his pocket and told Minho he had kept it safe for him. Everyone laughed and called him Newt. The nickname stuck the laughing not so much. 

“Well looks like ya’ beat Tommy here didn’t cha?” Newt asked as he leaned on the door frame looking at Minho. Minho smiled his confident and cocky smile as he leaned over and kissed Newt on the lips.

“Don’t even start with me,” He said, walking past Newt and setting the gifts on the gift table. 

“You bought Tommy a fuckin’ gift card. He specifically said he didn’t want any. I hope that he got you the most amazing gift, and you only got him that piece of trash,” Newt said, with a smirk.

“Look Newt, I don’t need you’re condescending know it all attitude,” He snapped.

“Well, forgive me,” He said, turning and walking to the couch where he sat down. The coffee table was covered in paint stains, that never seemed to go away, no matter how many times they repainted the table. Minho sighed and joined Newt, wrapping his arm around Newt and kissing his cheek.

“Merry Christmas,” He commented, turning his eyes towards the television. Newt, as always, was watching some cheesy holiday movie. Tonight he was watching Rudolf, which was ironic since he was wearing a Frosty sweater. 

“Merry Christmas ya’ buggin' idiot,” Newt said, leaning over and kissing Minho on the lips. The two sat like that for about ten minutes before the doorbell rang again. This time it was Thomas, and Minho felt his heart sink a little. Thomas had two nice sized boxes that he set with the other gifts before joining them on the couch.

“So when do we eat?” Thomas asked, leaning his head on Newt’s shoulder.

“Well there’s pizza in the kitchen, so make yourself at home,” Newt replied, watching as Thomas launched himself off the couch in an attempt to get the biggest slice of pizza. Newt gave Minho a look before following Thomas into the kitchen. Minho sighed and followed the two of them into the kitchen. He watched as Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas and gave him a peck on the cheek before dragging him back towards the doorway. Newt, as always, had placed some mistletoe in the doorway, so he could get his Christmas kiss. 

Thomas got a goofy grin, as always, and kissed Newt gently. Newt smiled, happily, and Minho just let out a low gagging noise. Newt and Thomas both shot him a look before they went back to kissing, gently. They knew that Minho wanted to see them make out, but they didn’t think that there was any need for that.

“Come on can’t we just go eat and watch Rudolf,” Minho asked.

“Only if we get to open presents while we eat,” Thomas commented, before kissing Newt’s neck softly.

“Sound’s wonderful,” Newt said, smirking at Minho, who wanted to protest, but couldn’t. He knew he was out numbered, so he just had to deal with it.

The group of boys grabbed their pizza and soda, then headed towards the living room. Newt ordered the other two to sit down as he handed out his gifts first. He walked over to the table and grabbed the two boxes, setting the one in red wrapping paper in Thomas’s lap, and the on in green in Minho’s. 

Thomas ripped into his gift without even thinking about it. Minho watched his eyes grow wide as he looked at the poster for Book of Mormon. It had been autographed by the recent cast and was framed. Minho knew he should have gone the Book of Mormon route. Now, he was going to look stupid, because of Newt.

“Dude Newt this is awesome thanks!” He said, happily as he beamed up at Newt.

“It took a while but I finally got it for ya’ Tommy. I know how much you love the musical and I know how much you loved the Broadway cast even if the London cast was much better,” He said, with a slight smirk. 

Newt looked over at Minho and waited for him to open the gift. Minho sighed and opened the gift. Inside the box was a book on ice sculpting, a few new sculpting tools for class, and some wire to make a new paper mache sculpture. It wasn’t as grand as Thomas’s, but Minho smiled. He knew Newt must have spent most of his money on Thomas, so he didn’t care. After all, it was the thought that counted, and Newt knew how badly Minho needed new tools. It wasn’t like Minho didn’t have the money for it, he just always forgot to get them.

“Can I go next?” Thomas asked. 

“Go ahead,” Minho said, gesturing to the table. After all, the longer he could put this off the better. Thomas grabbed his boxes, both covered in blue wrapping paper that had little nutcrackers on it. He placed the one with the silver bow in Newt’s lap and the one with the gold one in Minho’s.

“Okay, go!” He said eagerly. For a moment, Minho wondered if Thomas even knew what to get him. Newt always complained that Minho was hard to shop for. He used to say it was hard to shop for someone who had everything. When Minho had pointed out, he didn’t Newt just replied that Minho had the means to get anything he wanted, so why even bother. Of course, Newt had been particularly upset that Christmas because Minho had gone out and bought what Newt had bought him. 

“Well?” Thomas asked, drawing Minho back to reality. He looked at Newt whose jaw had dropped. In his hands, he could see a white pair of high tops that seemed to have some black writing on them. Under further inspection, he noticed that they were Sex Pistols shoes. Newt had loved the Sex Pistols since he was little. He had grown up with his rocker dad who loved them and had passed this on two his son.

“Thomas this is bloody awesome. How in the hell did you know my shoe size?” Newt asked.

“I looked at your shoes,” Thomas explained, easily. Newt nodded and turned to look at Minho, He wanted to see Minho’s face when he opened the gift from Thomas. 

Minho sighed and opened the gift. He noticed that the box was a Puma box. Minho instantly knew what it was that Thomas had gotten him. So when he opened the box and saw the green and blue track cleats he just shook his head.

“Thomas I have a confession.”

“Shit are those the wrong ones? Newt you told me that those were the ones!” Thomas said, quickly. 

“No, they're perfect. I just...I got you a gift card and Newt told me that you didn’t want one. I should have remembered because I was there when we had the conversation, but I didn’t listen. So I’m sorry, I can’t accept this gift,” Minho said. 

Thomas sighed and looked at Minho for a moment before shrugging. There wasn’t anything he could do about this, not now at least. So, he just moved the box and sat on Minho’s lap.

“It’s fine. I’ll deal,” He said. “It’s not like I worked hard on your gift or anything,” Thomas, joked. Minho sighed and wrapped his arms around Thomas’s waist.

“You sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Just give me the gift card, and I’ll deal,” He said, with a smile. 

“You’re too nice Thomas,” Minho said, kissing Thomas’s cheek sweetly.

“Well, this is all sweet, but I would love my gift, so Minho get your buggin’ arse up and hand over the presents,” Newt said. Minho rolled his eyes and got up. He handed Thomas the card, who said thank you, politely. Then he handed the box to Newt.

“Well, I knew you’d been wanting one so here you go,” Minho said at Newt opened the gift. Once again his eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped. It was a tattoo gun.

“Finally!” He cried, happily before jumping up and throwing himself into Minho’s arms. 

“Well, it looks like Christmas worked out for all of us,” Thomas commented as he watched Minho and Newt lock lips. 

“Yeah,” Newt said, looking Minho in the eyes. “I love you,” He said softly before turning to Thomas. “You too Tommy. Thank you, both, for making this a wonderful Christmas. Now let's sit down, eat, and watch Rudolf,” Newt said, happily.

“Newt, Rudolf is over. I think that would be Frosty,” Minho pointed out before assuming his position on the far right of the couch. Thomas scooted to the far left as Newt moved to sprawl out across the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my Glade Academy of Fine Arts :D this one is cute and fluffy no sex not smut so yeah :D I usually don't write a Minho so I hope he is in character :D


End file.
